Jewel Chronicles
by Jote
Summary: The Chronicles of four jeweled trainers. Each having a dream of their own.


Disclaimer: I do not own the pokemon series, and so on. Pokemon belongs to it's creators. I only own the characters in here and the names of the places in this story.

* * *

The Jewel Chronicles

_Chronicles of four people, from different places as their journey merge into one. _

_From the Firey Ruby, to the Rational Topaz. The Blushing Coral to the Glowing Amethyst. _

_Each has there own future they are training for!_

_--_

Arc One: Ruby

Vs. Nincada

--

Intro:

It was a sunny day in the small town of Mashiro. It was not unusual, but the temperature was. Usually in Mashiro, it was in the low sixties in the spring and summers, and in the low twenties in the fall and winter. But today, it was very humid in the high eighties. It was a welcome change, but was still different to the newer generation that lived there.

Our story, starts out here, with a young girl, fifteen years of age. She is a hard working dedicated girl. She works as a gardener and as a pet caretaker. She helped out with breeding Pokemon on the local farms just outside of Mashiro. Until today, she has never imagined a life traveling with what we call a Pokemon. A pokemon is a creature that can have many forms, natures, and elements. Many Pokemon help us out with our regular lives as our friends and partners. They aid us in battle, in contests, and are there when others cannot.

Our heroine, is a young girl named Ruby. On her journey she will learn of many things, make friends -both pokemon and human alike-, and fight the evil doers out there. Of course with the support of her little brother, step mother, and a well known woman.

* * *

A young woman, at fifteen years of age was sitting in a field filled with berries. The young woman was covered in dirt and mulch. Her arms a tan color and her fingers were moist and a dark brownish black. She used her hands to cover something, and sat up.

"It is a hot day, maybe we will have a storm tonight. Hopefully Zapdos and Lugia are merciful tonight. To the land and to us all." The young woman murmured as she wiped her head, the action left a brown streak on her sweaty forehead. Her aquamarine eyes surveyed the land around her.

She was sitting in a lush, green garden filled with bushes of berries and fields of flowers. The colors of purple, blue, white, red and pink, with splotches of yellow were in line with her sight. Red and Pink Carnations to Yellow Roses and Purple Hyacinths. White Lilies and Yellow Crocuses, were all around her. Bushes of Raspberries, Blue Berries, Black Berries. Oran Berries and Ipapa Berries were there too.

A thin line of forest could be seen in the far horizon, where the sun was setting currently. Beside her was a picnic basket filled with berries, flowers, and herbs. The young woman stood up gracefully, and rubbed her knees afterwards. Her knees were numb from having weight pressed upon them for a few hours. Her legs were dirty, as were her clothes.

The girl was wearing a plain creamy-white dress that was sleeveless. It was made of polyester cotton from the Kanto Region to be precise. A red scarf was around her neck, and the ends were orange fading into yellow. The ends touched to her waist at least. When uncoiled completely it would be touching the floor.

"I suppose I should be getting back, mother might be worried about me. With this humidity and the high temperature, I fear she may worry that I have passed out. Mother worries too much" the young woman murmured smiling. She bent down and picked up her basket of berries and started running to the village. Her sandle covered feet were heavily dirty with mulch and mud. As she ran her foot prints were an ugly grey brown color.

She ran with a smile on her face not particularly worried about anything. She could see the forest trail that led to her home village and ran faster down the home stretch.

She skidded to a stop and falling forward due to the action and scraping her knees. She winced in pain as rock got into her scraped knees.

What had led to her skidding to a stop, was a woman in her thirties being chased by a silver bug that had yellowed fangs. Four legs and green spots. The woman was running away to avoid being scratched by the claws, they were surely poisonous. The woman had seen her and waved hurriedly as she avoided an attack by the angry bug.

"Nearby is a golden-brown wicker picnic basket. Please go to it and choose a pokeball of the three that is there. Please use the pokemon inside the pokeball to help me out here." The woman called out in a slightly helpless voice, with heavy pants between each word.

"Yes ma'am!" the young woman said and jogged over to the basket. Dirty fingers opened the basket quickly, and she blinked looking it over. A hand lightly touched the one to the far left, it felt naturally grounded. The same handed moved to the center one, the red and white ball felt warm to touch. The hand recoiled back as if burnt, but found itself touching the one to the far right. It felt cool to touch and malleable in her hand.

"Hurry!"

At that word she grabbed the ball in the center. Her index finger touched the button in the center lightly, and the ball had gotten bigger. She threw it up slightly, and a red beam had shot out of it. Within the red beam appeared a fire horse. It appeared to be three feet in height, as her eyes could see. The fire-horse had creamy yellow fur, and fire for the mane. Brown eyes flicked towards her curiously and observantly.

It eyed her, seeing if she was good enough to be her owner. The fire-horse let out a low neigh and nodded approvingly. The horses ears twitched listening to the sounds around it. A hot breeze blew throughout the area. Her dress swayed slightly, and the mane of the horse seemed to grow bigger as the wind blew and the sunlight rained down upon it.

"Please Ponyta, help us out." Whispered the girl somewhat nervously, as she stood behind the fire horse. It nodded as she said quietly "Stomp." It performed the action without hesitation. The fire-horse charged and reared up onto her back legs and slammed her hooves down upon the bug. It did crack the exoskeleton slightly, causing the creature some damage. The pokemon used a scratch the claws caused a subcutaneous scratch, not injuring the fire horse pokemon a lot.

The pokemon used stomp a few times while trading attacks with the pokemon.It didn't take long till the bug pokemon was defeated. The pokemon scurried away sensing defeat and a threat to its life. The woman stopped and caught her breath before addressing the girl.

"That was very beautiful. I have never seen a battle like that, it held such finesse it makes me jealous," the woman said in a warm motherly voice then laughing a low laugh, it was a husky sultry voice.

"U-um thank you very much for the compliment, and for umm lending me this pokemon to fight against the bug pokemon" the girl said with lightly blushing. She looked up at the woman. The woman was tall, the young woman figured around 5'7". The woman she had saved had black hair that was styled in a boys cut, and had friendly gray-blue eyes. The woman had milky white skin, with light pink lips. She knew the woman from somewhere, and looked at the clothes the woman was wearing. The woman wore a cerulean blue quipo, with light pink-purple flowers on it. There was a slit up the left side. The woman had on slippers the same color as the dress. The woman had on a white lab coat.

She looked at the card that was hanging form the right breast of the woman. The picture seemed familiar to her, and she looked at the name of the woman. 'ELENA HIGURASHI' the card read.

"Are you _the _Elena Higurashi? The one that became a Gym Leader, then an Elite Four member?" asked the girl with stars in her eyes. The woman standing before her was the woman she had dreamt of meeting for so long. She could not believe it, the woman she longed to meet right in front of her, in the flesh.

The woman laughed amused at how the young woman acted. She was used to it, but this was on a new level. The woman felt great respect and idolization from the teenager before her.

"I am that Elena Higurashi.Yes I was a Gym Leader and an Elite Four member. So to speak I still am one, but I am working on a project of sorts.I will explain later, but first I would like to know your name. So now then, what is your name?" the woman said with a friendly smile.

"I am Ruby Miyamura, it is a great honor to meet you." The girl said happily and was in heaven in her mind.

"It is a pleasure to meet an beautiful and talented trainer such as yourself Ruby-chan," the woman said with a sort of sisterly affection the woman knew this girl, she had known this girl before her for a long time.

"Ah... Miyamura I know that name. Is your mothers name Rena?" asked Elena, brushing a strand of hair out of Ruby's face. The teenage girl was distracted by this action and nodded too.

"Yes, that is my mother. Have you met before?" asked the teenager.

"Of course, your mother is well known you know. When I had met her, she was a celebrity, she was known as the 'Beautiful Ice Crystal'. She specialized with ice pokemon. She was a formidable opponent in contesting and in battling. I believe you have her talent, from what I have seen of your battle with the pokemon." Elena explained and looked down at the teenage girl.

"Amazing, I didn't even know that. My mother um... she died in childbirth with my little brother 'Topaz', He is a alive, but he is a sick little boy, I take care of him as much as possible." Ruby said lightly tugging on some of her hair with the fingers of her left hand.

"That is truly sad, I wished I could have seen her again. However I believe I have, after meeting you. Now then, I apologize for cutting our conversation short, but I think we should get back to Mashiro. It is not safe for us to be out here, I do not want us to be ambushed again." Elena said smiling in a comforting manner.

"Of course!" the teenage girl said and the fire horse returned to the pokeball. She held it close to her heart and started walking with Elena.

"Who do you stay with now?" asked the older woman.

"I stay with my step-mother, she is a very kind and gentle woman. She is very fond of pokemon too, and she tries for us all. She tries to take care of me and little Topaz, but it is hard for her to do so. So I help her out as much as possible. My father, he left my step mother and went on a journey to far away lands. I am told he did it to find a cure for my little brother." Ruby said smiling bashfully, and she then blushed.

"Sorry, I am very sorry. I did not mean to ramble your ears off. But I do have on question." Ruby said with a red face.

"It is alright, I like listening to your story. It sounds very interesting you know. And what is your question Ruby-chan?" Elena said languidly as the too walked towards Mashiro.

"What did you do to get attacked by the Nincada?" asked Ruby quietly.

"Ah you see, I was doing some research and I stumbled upon the nest of the Nincada. It was hunting for food for it's babies. It was a mother Nincada, and she was being protective. She thought I was going to hurt her babies, and so she had attacked me. It was an understandable action of course, a mother protecting her babies. You see Nincada mothers are very protective and maternal to her babies till they reach a certain age. However when that age is reached the mother will attack her child to chase it off from the nest." Explained Elena as they made it to the small town.

"Why don't you come visit me tomorrow in my lab in Ivory tomorrow. Please keep the Ponyta with you of course. We will talk about those matters tomorrow.

"Well anyways my dear you should be getting home to your step-mother and little brother." Elena said with a a languid sisterly air.

"Would you like to eat with us tonight?" asked Ruby as Elena turned to leave.

"That is a very friendly offer and much appreciated. But I have a husband to return to and a few reports to work on." Elena said cheerfully. Ruby nodded at those words and waved Elena off as Elena headed away. Ruby turned away and walked through the village of Mashiro. She waved to a few people out there and shortly made it to her place.

It was a two story building, with the paint job being white. There roof was a dark red-brown color made of shingles. Two windows were upstairs at the back of the house. A door to the back is there was well. On the bottom floor three windows could be seen. Flowers boxes with sunflowers could be seen at those windows. The door was a white color made of the oldest and best type of wood in the area of Mashiro.

She opened it and walked in.

"Mama! Topaz! I am home!" called the teenage girl. She slipped off her sandals at the door, and laid them in the box meant for dirty shoes and sandals. She slipped on a pair white and light pink slippers.

"In the kitchen dearest!" called an older woman's voice. Ruby looked around, peach colored walls with family pictures, pokemon paintings, and awards could be seen. The floor was wooden, and polished. Stairways to the upstairs could be seen.

She walked through two doorways to see her little brother and her step mother. Her step mother was in her late forties. She had red hair that was graying at the roots and the tips. The woman wore a dark blue long sleeved dress and a white starched apron. Warm brown eyes were focusing on the pan in front of her.

Her little brother was a little boy at the age of six, with a mop of messy red-brown hair. He had tan colored skin and a big smile on his face. hsi eyes were closed, the little boy wore a pair of pajamas that were dark green with turtwigs on them.

"Onee-chan!" He cried out and ran to her hugging her, his head at her waist.

"Hello sweetie. How was your day?" she asked happily as she walked with her brother still attached to her.

"Good onee-chan! I am feeling much better" he said with his childlike energy.

"Wonderful, and I have news to tell you and mama." She said beaming down at her little brother.

"Your news can wait young lady. You need to take a warm showers and wash all that mud off, and get your dress in a hamper. All that mud, I am sure you have on you is dried on, caked to an extent I'm sure" her step mother called to her.

"Yes ma'am! I brought the berries too, they are on the table okay?" she said.

Her little brother unattached himself from her and took the basket from her hands and sat them down on the table for her and she left to take a shower.

--

The young woman sighed as the hot water ran down her body. It felt so good. The ran down down brown, shortly after diluting to a clear brown. Mud and mulch was washed down the drain. She smiled feeling clean again. Her hair was a flaming red with orange and yellow in it. She was often told that it was the gift of the Fire God Moltres. She loved her hair though, it had an awesome effect o na few people. It matched the mane of the fire pokemon as well.

Shortly after, she got out and used a wet hand to rub away the steam from the mirror in her bathroom. She couldn't see herself in the mirror and sighed. It wasn't long till she skedaddled out of the steaming, hot bathroom and into her cooler room. She tightened the towel around her and sat down at the edge of her be. Her aquamarine eyes stared at the pokeball on her pillows, and they moved to survey the room.

Her room was your average sized rectangular room.

Her room had wooden floor, the wood made from pine. Meaning that it was sturdy and could take much abuse. A rug was laid on the floor just a few feet away from door. The walls were an off white color with fire patterned trims, but had posters of fire pokemon, ice pokemon and water pokemon; also with posters of Elena Higurashi as a Trainer, Gym Leader and as an Elite Four member.. On the left side of the room was her closet, it wasn't one of those walk in ones at all. The right side had a vanity with a door to her bathroom. The north side of the room was her door, which was currently locked. The south portion of the room had her double sized bed, a bay window with curtains of light pink-red, and two nightstands with lamps on them on each side of the bed. A trunk was at the bottom of her bed, the same side had a dresser and few book shelves adjacent to the bed.

Her bed had pokemon pillows that again were of fire pokemon, water pokemon, and ice pokemon. The sheets were a canary yellow, and the summber blanket was sunrise orange, with a fire red comforter at the end. All in the name of fire of course.

She was sitting on the left side of her bed in a fluffy ice blue towel. Her wet fire colored hair was up in a purple hair towel. She fell back sighing as she looked at the pokeball. She was at loss of what to do.

"Do I want to go to Ivory? Should I leave little Topaz-kun and mama? I wonder what they would say? If I go on a journey with Ponyta, how would I do it. I will be alone, I don't want to be alone" whispered Ruby as she moved to lay down on her bed, she rolled onto her side and curled up into ball, while still in her towel.

"I don't want to be alone" she whispered staring at the ball, feeling the humidity on her skin.

The ball beside her head remained motionless, and she fell asleep with the word "alone" on her lips.

--

Explanation: Alright, this is obviously AU, but it is still set within the pokemon setting and so on. This takes place very long after the entire pokemon series. Around three or so hundred years after the entire pokemon series ends. The names of many of the characters are obviously names of gemstones, colors, elements, and names of gods and goddesses of each region. Each arc is going to start a couple years after the last arc. Meaning Topaz Arc will start around five years past the ruby arc. This is monotonous I am sure, and I apologize for this starting off so slow, I may be incorrect on a lot of things, because I am lazy and don't double check. My grammar and spelling more than likely will be atrocious, so those who care about them go stuff yourself. It is my summer vacation, so I don't care about grammar and the like unless I am in school, obviously I am not.

I do beg you all to review and yexs I like constructive criticism, just not mean comments. But if you must be mean then go right ahead I don't give a damn. Also this is not going to be bratty kiddy safe, simple as that.

But yes I really do beg you all for reviews, they are nice of course. I have lots of stuff in the works for my other things. I would like however, ideas for my final fantasy one shots.


End file.
